Question: Solve the equation. $ t + 25 = 26$ $t=$
Explanation: Subtract $25$ from both sides: t + 25 − 25 = 26 − 25 \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 25 &=& 26 \\ \\ {-25} && {-25} \end{eqnarray} 25 + t t = = 26 26 − 25 \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{25 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{26} \\ t &=& 26 {- 25} \\ \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ t = 1$